Daytime episodes known to exist
In the years before home video recording became mainstream and videotapes were rather costly, most broadcast networks and production companies generally saw television as one-time programming. For those shows which aired live, their nonexistence today is usually due to simply not recording it; for videotaped shows, especially in the 1960s-70s, the 2" quadruplex videotapes were bulky and expensive to store. As such, some companies and networks either destroyed the tapes outright or reused them for other shows in a cost-saving measure, typically resulting in the disappearance of many shows and (in)famous moments. While CBS quit this process in September 1972 and ABC stopped around January 1978, NBC continued until Fred Silverman ended it in 1980. [[Wheel of Fortune timeline (network)|Daytime Wheel of Fortune]] was among the victims, although its destruction apparently did not cease – a King World representative stated in August 2006 that all Woolery shows and some of the early Sajak years were recorded over as per Merv Griffin Productions' policy. The full status is unknown primarily due to GSN having aired a mere three episodes since its 1994 debut, with posts on alt.tv.game-shows in 1997-98 claiming that the network holds all shows from about mid-1985 onward. Meanwhile, a great many episodes and clips saved from their original airings by collectors and contestants have found their way to various video-sharing sites, most notably (and frequently) YouTube. As a service to collectors and researchers alike, this page details the daytime episodes known to exist with contestant names (where known) and alternate (usually incorrect) airdates found through various sources. Existing (1973-85) Pilots * September 1973 (Shopper's Bazaar pilot: Marilyn/Dawn/Maureen) – held by GSN. Monochrome photographs (including the Round 3 Wheel layout) and a color shot of Chuck Woolery (standing in front of the Rounds 1-2 Wheel) were seen on the show's E! True Hollywood Story and ABC's tribute to Ed Flesh. The first segment, running 3:25, can be seen here. * August 28, 1974 (both Edd Byrnes pilots) – two brief clips from one pilot were used on the ceremonial 3,000th nighttime show in 1998: from Edd saying "Spin that Wheel!" to the end of a spin by Roseanne (:10), and from him saying "You want to solve the puzzle?" until just after the puzzle board slides away to reveal the prizes (:13); the puzzle, PRINCESS ANNE, was solved by Roseanne for $825. Part of the first clip is spoken over by Pat Sajak, and the tail end of the second by Vanna White, although the clips are from two different rounds (both the puzzle and Wheel layout are different). 1975 * January 6, 1975 (premiere: ? {female}/? {female}/? {male}) – clips were seen on the show's E! True Hollywood Story. The last 49 seconds, recorded on audio tape by Ernie G. Anderson, can be heard here. Curtain Added To Set? (definitely by June 1976) * July 15, 1975 – held on audio tape by Archival Television Audio, Inc. An inquiry for the purpose of this Wiki returned the figure of $75. * August 29, 1975 – held on audio tape by Archival Television Audio, Inc. An inquiry for the purpose of this Wiki returned the figure of $75. 1976 * January 19?, 1976 (NBC's All-Star Dream Machine Championship, Day 1: Richard/Patty/Rick) – held by Paley Center, albeit crediting Ed Flesh as "Art Flesh". * May 20, 1976 (Elliot/Kathi/Lee) – held by Paley Center. * June 7, 1976 (Gerry/Linda/Lee) – held by Paley Center and the Library of Congress, and aired by GSN in 2007. Also stated as being from June 3. 1977 No episodes are known to exist from this year, but... Regular Curtain Introduced * January 24-28, 1977 (Brides Week) – 20 color slides taken during the taping exist. Some are from the grooms-to-be show on the 26th (Jack/?/Paul), while another appears to be a publicity shot of Chuck, Susan Stafford, and Summer Bartholomew. Most would appear to represent the week as-aired. The slides were up for auction on eBay in May 2012 at a starting price of $12.79 (including shipping), with photos of 12 available for viewing. The auction closed with no bids. 1978 Six-Digit Contestant Displays * January 18, 1978 (#785; ?/?/? {female}) – held by Paley Center. Two pictures taken by Shauna Dillavou can be seen here and here, and the first nine seconds were used on the ceremonial 3,000th and 4,000th nighttime shows (the latter aired by GSN in 2007). For reasons unknown, the latter show adds a caption of "1983". * March 15, 1978 (Carol/Beth/Maryann) – held by Paley Center, and clips were used in this interview with Chuck (with a 2004 GSN logo present, suggesting that the network holds it as well). Incorrectly stated as being from March 18, which is a Saturday. * 1978 (Barbara/Herb/Pat; known to follow the March 15 changes) – taped by Barbara's husband, Mike Adams. A high-quality montage is here (12 seconds of the open {from Charlie's "Wheeeeel of Fortune!" through Chuck's introduction}, Barbara's contestant interview {:21}, and last 3:36 of Round 3 {including the final tally}), while the full Round 3 segment (running 5:52) can be seen in its entirety here (albeit in lower quality). * 1978 (Barbara/?/?) – episode immediately following the above, also taped by Mike Adams. Blue $400 Changed To Red * April 6, 1978 (Star Bonus: Scott/Glenda/Gail) – circulates among collectors, taped by contestant Scott Hostetler. * April 7, 1978 (Star Bonus: Scott/Peggy/Laura) – circulates among collectors, also taped by Hostetler. All circulating copies have no opening and end just before the wardrobe plugs. Also stated as being from April 17. 1979 Flat-Bottomed 7's * March 2, 1979 (Angela/Leo/Juanita) – first 12 minutes circulate among collectors, ending two commercials after the mid-Round 2 outro. * March 27, 1979 (Gwen/Brian/Anita) – circulates among collectors. * May 31, 1979 (Summer fills in; Hilarie/David/? {female}) – taped by contestant Hilarie and her husband. Her contestant interview can be seen here, and a montage of the game here (first 18 seconds of Round 1, last two minutes of Round 2, four clips of Round 3 {:27, :35, :13, and last 1:36; total of 2:51}, and last 13 seconds of the credits). * June 1, 1979 (Summer fills in; Henry{?}/Hilarie/Janet{?}) – also taped by Hilarie and her husband. A montage can be seen here (18 seconds of the open {money graphic through just before Chuck interviews the players}, Hilarie's interview {:08}, a portion of Round 1 {1:26}, two clips of Round 2 {first :19 and another :43 from later; total of 1:02}, last 59 seconds of Round 3, and first ten seconds of the final tally afterward). Top Values: $750/$1,000/$2,000 * December 4, 1979 (Susan/Lea/Ginger) – circulates among collectors. Curtain No Longer Used During Final Segment * December 13, 1979 (Linda{?}/?/?) – closing segment circulates among collectors, and can be seen here. * December 31, 1979 (Lou/Allan/Jackie) – circulates among collectors. 1980 Chroma-Key Closing Shot Returns * March 18, 1980 (Charline/Becky/Les) – circulates among collectors. Also stated as being from March 19 or 20. * March 25, 1980 (Mazel/Bob/Kevin) – circulates among collectors. * May 7, 1980 (Paul/Diane/Cathy) – circulates among collectors. * June 9, 1980 (Fred/Lu/Heidi) – audio recording circulates among collectors. Incorrectly stated as being from June 7, which is a Saturday. * June? 1980 (? {female}/?/?) – a brief clip is used during this June 20 promo detailing the new schedule to begin the following Monday. * June 20, 1980 (Ken/Linda/Charlotte) – circulates among collectors. Jack Clark Announces * August 18, 1980 (Carole/Mike/Nancy) – partial episode (shopping portion of Round 2 onward) circulates among collectors. Also stated as being from August 22. * October 8, 1980 (Sonny/Ruth/Janet) – circulates among collectors. This was recorded by Janet, who later played on #S-003 (September 21, 1983) and had been looking for a copy of that appearance; the person who sent her a copy of that appearance received this one as a thank-you gift. * October? 1980 (? {female}/? {female}/? {male}) – three brief clips of an episode (running approximately one second each) were shown during this promo detailing the new schedule to begin October 27. * November 6, 1980 (Tom Kennedy {Art}/Monty/Minnie) – circulates among collectors. Incorrectly stated as being from November 7. * December 18, 1980 (Laura/Joyce/Barbara) – circulates among collectors, albeit with no end segment. * December 24, 1980 (Vicki/Bud/Linda) – circulates among collectors. 1981 * April 21, 1981 (Virginia/Jan/Lori) – latest Chuck Woolery episode known to circulate in full with video. Also stated as being from May 19. * 1981 (Armed Forces Week, Finale: Mark/Don/Jay) – audio recording circulates among collectors. * September 1981 (Portland Week: Linda/Frank/? {female}) – taped by contestant Frank Hamel, but does not circulate. A clip of Round 3 can be seen here. Bonus Round Debuts * December 18, 1981 (Christmas Wish Week: Terry/Debbie/"Smitty" {Vivia}) – audio recording circulates. Revamped Set Debuts * December 25, 1981 (Chuck's last show: Claudia/Betty/Sonny) – full audio recording circulates, with two video clips: full open through just before the opening spin (2:04), and final score tally through end of show (2:33). Pat Sajak Becomes Host * December 28, 1981 (Pat's first show: Jim/Keith/Stacie) – circulates among collectors, with brief clips used in various places. 1982 The March 3 episode may exist, as a copy was submitted for the Daytime Emmy Awards. Normal Bonus Round Setup * March 11, 1982 (Nancy/Beverly/Karen) – circulates among collectors. Several YouTube comments note that a voiceover during the below episode dates this to September 2. * March 12, 1982 (Beverly/Dorian/Bill) – circulates among collectors. Several YouTube comments note that a voiceover during the credits, promoting an NFL preseason game between the Giants and Dolphins, dates this to September 3. It is uncertain whether these are reruns, or the March dates are simply incorrect. * October 22, 1982 (Susan Stafford's last show: Kevin/?/?) – clips of the final segment were used on the show's E! True Hollywood Story and in this 2011 interview with Susan. Interim Period * Fall 1982 (Vicki McCarty auditions) – a clip of an entrance was used on the show's E! True Hollywood Story. * Fall 1982 (Vanna White's first "audition" show) – brief footage has been shown on the nighttime version; according to her narration ("three weeks later, I was taping my first show"), this was recorded on November 14. Vanna Becomes Hostess * December 13, 1982 (#2,016/Vanna's first official show: Robin/Louis/Linda) – held by Paley Center, and aired by GSN in 2007. Also circulates as a studio-master copy, with slate. * December 29, 1982 (Teen Week: Chris/Evangelina/Jonathan) – circulates among collectors. * December 1982 (Teen Week) – circulates among collectors. One collector lists a Teen Week 1982 show as "last half only". 1983 * January 20, 1983 (#2,044: ? {female}/? {female?}/? {male}) – the first 1:11, including slate, can be seen here (followed by the "agony of defeat" nighttime puzzle from December 5, 1985). * April 1, 1983 (Teen Week: Trevor/Juanita/Michelle) * May 6, 1983 (Julie/Shirley/Barry) – circulates among collectors, with the second half in monochrome due to reception trouble (a trait also shared by an episode of The New Battlestars taped the same day). * May 1983 (Jackie/Penny/Paul) – circulates as a monochrome recording. Merv Griffin's Music Package Debuts * October 31, 1983 (Tina/Janet/Tim) – circulates among collectors. * November 9, 1983 (Couples Week; Bill & Kathy/Don & Susan/Frank & Debbie) – circulates among collectors. 1984 Full-Color Griffin Logo * January 1984 (Lynn/Doug/Cathy) – circulates among collectors. * 1984 (Monday; Celia/Joseph/Gloria) – circulates among collectors. Second name may be spelled "Joesph". * 1984 (Drew/?/? {two females}) – specifically Drew Pinsky, better known today as Dr. Drew. On a January 2011 episode of Loveline, Pinsky mentioned that he appeared on Wheel but did not win anything. When he appeared on The Ellen DeGeneres Show the following September, clips of his episode were shown (a portion of his contestant interview, several missed letters on Place and Person puzzles, and a landing on Lose A Turn); the episode does not appear to circulate, and it was not specified where Ellen found it. Judging by the quality of the clips, the episode was most likely obtained from a primary source. (The Ellen clip can be seen here.) Large Griffin Picture, "Walls" Replace Trees * February 29, 1984 (Battle of the Sexes: Ron/Ray/Rick) – circulates among collectors. * April 12-May 24, 1984 (Thursday; Staa/Nickie/Bill) – circulates among collectors. Aired between April 12 and May 24 due to a voiceover promo for The Duck Factory, which aired on Thursdays for the aforementioned timeframe. Bill is usually cited as having called Pat "Chuck"; he actually says "Jack". 1985 Second Starburst Backdrops * February 1, 1985 (Warren/Sol/Linda) – circulates among collectors. Also stated as being from February 8 or 11. * 1985 (Linda/Mary Ann/Larry) – circulates among collectors. * 1985 (Chuck/Norma/Shira) – circulates among collectors. * June 5, 1985 (Rebecca/Kerry/Edna) – circulates among collectors, albeit without credits. Circulating (1985-91) All episodes from mid-1985 onward are believed to be intact, with the below lists being what is known to circulate of this period. (Due to being rerun several times by GSN and Discovery Kids, most or all of Wheel 2000 circulates.) Sajak/Clark * 1985-86 (Teen Week: J.P. {Jean-Paul Manoux}/?/?) – presumably taped by Manoux, but does not appear to circulate. Most of the Bonus Round can be seen here. * 1985-86 (Nancy/? {male}/? {female}) – clips of the opening and Round 1 were shown during an episode of the January 1988 PBS documentary series Encyclopedia of Television. Clips were also shown of a nighttime episode from 1986 or so with the puzzle NOBEL PEACE PRIZE. * September 20?, 1985 (James/Karla/Yvonne) – contains a promo for Your Number's Up. * September 23, 1985 (Karen/Robert/Rachel) – last name may be "Rachael". * September 24, 1985 (Pamela/Tracie/Robert) * 1986 (Nick/Rebecca/Corey) – last name may be "Corky". * June 20, 1986 (Teen Week, Susan Stafford fills in; Peter/Aurora/Wendy) * July 1986 (Tom/?/?) – the Bonus Round can be seen here. It appears to be the daytime show, based on the airdate and the car's price (a mere $9,933, far less than the usual for nighttime automobiles). Third Starburst Backdrops, "Walls" Removed * October-November 1986 – clips of three or so episodes were seen in J.C. Corcoran's five-part report on the show for KSDK (first three parts here, last two here, both posted by Corcoran). Among the clips are: ** A bespectacled contestant sitting in her car after solving the bonus puzzle NATURAL DISASTER. (This and all other shots of the puzzle board use its reversed chase light sequence.) ** Contestant Denise solving the Speed-Up puzzle CLANCY LOWERED THE BOOM just before and through the buzzer. (The male contestant to her left has the Jackpot wedge.) ** Various nighttime winners from the "second starburst backdrops" era, likely Season 3 as it includes the AT MY WIT'S END puzzle (May 5, 1986), plus a Wheel spin from early Season 4. ** Clips of Pat and Vanna being goofy, including him smacking a "land shark" during the original starburst era and two brief bits of him playing with prizes on the turntable (later present in the official montage "Pat's a Prize!" on the show's website). ** The aforementioned bespectacled female, just after winning the Jackpot for a game-winning total of $16,050. ** Notable behind-the-scenes footage include a run-through with Harv Selsby (contestant coordinator from at least 1985-88) and Peggy Lavelle standing in for Pat and Vanna; Jack warming up the audience and later describing a prize from his offstage utility room; Nancy Jones describing the basic format of the 1973 Shopper's Bazaar pilot; the puzzle board being pulled away after A MISS IS AS GOOD AS A MILE; and an unknown male (likely Corcoran) showing the box, puzzle board (with fully-exposed card whose solution appears to be PROVIDENCE RHODE ISLAND), and Wheel of Pressman's first Deluxe Edition game. * October-December 1986 (Monday; Dean/Kathy/Karen {Jackpot: $4,000}) * November 13, 1986 (supposedly the first daytime tie; Mike/Jill/Dawn {Jackpot: $3,000}) "Coca-Cola Company" Logo * December 22, 1986 (Teen Week: Chrissy/Tom/Danny) – the daytime Jackpot was not used for special weeks. * December 23, 1986 (Teen Week: Jim/Tracey/Carol) – mostly pre-empted on the East Coast, returning just before the Round 3 prize descriptions. * December 24, 1986 (Teen Week: Kathy/Leslie/Victor) * December 25, 1986 (Teen Week: Valerie/Ian/Paula) * January 1987 (Mitzi/Tony/Cheryl {Jackpot: $?,000}) – taped by contestant Cheryl, but does not circulate. Most of Round 2 can be seen here, and a portion of Round 3 here. (While the Jackpot wedge is seen several times, no value is given.) * February 13, 1987 (Battle of the Sexes: Mike/Renee) – again, Jackpot was not used. * March 17, 1987 (Phyllis/Alan/Clay) {Jackpot: $2,000}) * March 30, 1987 (Randy/Robin/Jim) {Jackpot: $7,000}) * April 1, 1987 (Steven/Gail/Missy) {Jackpot: $9,000}) * April 27, 1987 (Pete/Carolyn/Elaine) {Jackpot: $7,000}) * June 9, 1987 (Carmen/Kelley/Mark {Jackpot: $1,000}) * June 12, 1987 (MaryKay/Ted/Kim {Jackpot: $4,000}) * June 15, 1987 (Rod/MaryKay/Angie {Jackpot: $5,000}) – also stated as being from June 17. "Coca-Cola TELEVISION" Logo * November 30, 1987 (Dave/Diana/Susan {Jackpot: $1,000}) – Pat mentions that the previous Jackpot was $22,000, which is believed (by this Wiki) to be the record. Also stated as being from November 20. * December 21, 1987 (Teen Week: Joey/Steve/Samantha) – again, Jackpot was not used. * December 25, 1987 (Teen Week: Lance/Renee/Joey) Sajak/Kelly * October 26, 1988 (Trick or Treat Week; Jeannette/Lenna/Elizabeth) * December 7, 1988 (Shawn/Elin/Maddy) – second and third names may be "Ellie" and "Maddie". * January 6, 1989 (#3,563: Patti/Carey/Betsy) – incorrectly stated as being from January 5, and each of the subsequent episodes in January are incorrectly stated as airing the previous weekday. * January 9, 1989 (#3,564/Pat's last show: Betsy/Consuelo/Gigi) – aired by GSN in 2007, and also circulates in its original-broadcast form. A copy is also held by Paley Center. Benirschke/Kelly * January 10, 1989 (#3,565/Rolf Benirschke's first show: Karen/Cheryl/Consuelo) – a clip of Vanna introducing him was used in this 2011 interview with Rolf. * January 11, 1989 (#3,566: Karen/Judy/Robin) * January 12, 1989 (#3,567: Kevin/Robin/Rhonda) * January 13, 1989 (#3,568: Kathi/Keren/Rhonda) Benirschke/O'Donnell * February 22, 1989 (Lois/Cami/Rochelle) – also stated as being from February 23. Rick Pallack Provides Wardrobe * June 30, 1989 (Rolf's last show: Julie/Jay/Marc) Goen, CBS Minimum Value $50♦; "Old" Opening * July 17, 1989 (#C001/Bob Goen's first show: Fay/Rick/Lou) * July 18, 1989 (#C002: Eva/Patrick/Rick) * July 19, 1989 (#C003: Suzy/Jeff/Patrick) * July 20, 1989 (#C004: Julie/Patrick/Lesa) * July 21, 1989 (#C005: Biff/Jon/Carol) Minimum Value $50♦; "New" Opening * August 29, 1989 (Marleen/Mary Ellen/Lee) * August 31, 1989 (Rose/Jim/Martha Ann) Minimum Value $100; Free Spin Wedge * September 18, 1989 (Dave/Sandra/Ric) – taped by contestant Ric Barrios, but does not circulate. A montage of the game (full opening, clips of Rounds 1-4, full Round 5, and final tally) can be seen here. Free Spin Token; Vowels Still $200 * January 4, 1990 (Mike/Marcia/Don) * 1990 (Monday; Rochelle/Tammy/Hury) Vowels Cost $100; Six-Digit Contestant Displays * July 5, 1990 (Armed Forces Week, with players chosen from the audience: begins with Karen/Terry/Barry) Seven-Digit Contestant Displays * December 25, 1990 (Christmas Day: Todd/Tom/Philip) * January 11, 1991 (last CBS show: Brenna/Jim/Sonja) Goen, NBC * January 14, 1991 (#DT001/return to NBC: Chuck/Jim/Tony) "Flashing" Prize Value Chyron * January-February 1991 (Edward/Diana/Patrick) – taped by contestant Patrick Albanese, but does not circulate. A montage can be seen here (Patrick's interview through part of the opening spin {:25}, last 45 seconds of Round 3, and a portion of the final tally {:09}), albeit incorrectly dated 1988. * February 1991 (Friday of Teen Week: Staci/Shawn/Sharon) * March 11, 1991 (Cashpot, Day 11: Jennifer/Trei/Whitney) * March 19, 1991 (Cashpot, Day 17: John/Glenn/Elaine) * March 21, 1991 (Cashpot, Day 19: Rosie/Dave/Mary) Opening Spin Dropped * May 23, 1991 (Sherrie/Joyce/Suanne) * May 24, 1991 (Tracye/Suanne/Mary Lu) * May 27, 1991 (Suanne/Steve/Danette) * June 28?, 1991 (Friday; Gitta/Cheyenne/Ed) – also stated as being from July 5, August 30, and September 20. Held By LOC/UCLA/Paley Center (1982-91) As UCLA does not use a "permalink" system, this Wiki cannot provide links. Pat Sajak * 1982 – an episode from this year is held by the Library of Congress, noted as being received on April 30, 1987 (the same day listed on their copy of #368). * June 14, 1988 (#3,421; Betty White cameos) – held by the UCLA Film & Television Archive. Rolf Benirschke * May 9, 1989 (#3,649) – held by Paley Center. Bob Goen * December 27, 1989 (#C115) – held by UCLA. * (UCLA also lists episodes aired August 1 and October 31, 1990, but does not clarify. The former is likely to be daytime, but the latter is uncertain.) * February 26, 1991 (#DT032) – held by Paley Center. Category:Wheel of Fortune Category:Lists